1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a string instrument with one or more synthetic strings, including (a) a tailpiece with at least one string contact part as well as (b) an instrument bridge (in the following referred to as "bridge") spaced apart therefrom, defining between the tailpiece and the bridge a conventionally not played, freely oscillating string segment.
The term "synthetic string" includes herein for example (a) a string of metallic wire and (b) a string with a core of natural cat gut, metal, or plastic with a slender thread (for example of a metal such as silver, aluminum, or titanium) tightly and evenly wound about it as well as (c) other conventional strings. Not included in the term "synthetic string" --and excluded from group (c)--is natural cat gut with or without textile wrapping and with or without chemically treated string outer surfaces.
The "synthetic string" includes in certain cases also a textile wrapping, which covers a segment of the string (in particular at its ends); string and textile wrapping in this case together form the "synthetic string".